Pretty Boy
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: I’m scared of falling in love with you, Jake Ryan. Jiley, One-shot Song by M2M. Slight Loliver.


Ok, so I heard this song and this one-shot popped into my head

**Ok, so I heard this song and this one-shot popped into my head! Please see my poll! It's not over til the fat lady sings… and my pregnant health teacher isn't singing! Ooh, burn. Has anyone noticed that pregnant teachers seem WAY crankier than regular teachers? I've had two this year. Now one's gone on maternity leave, and my health teacher's still there. But she'll be gone soon.**

**All of my health teachers in middle school have been pregnant. In sixth grade, our gym teacher did health for a few weeks, and she was pregnant. Last year, my health teacher left around this time. And now this year. Weird. And now, my sixth grade gym teacher is pregnant again!**

**Disclaimer: Well, my buddy, aprilrainer15, has yet to claim the rights to Hannah Montana I'm sad to report. But when she does, I'll be her head writer! THEN I can almost honestly say I own the show. Oh, and I doubt I'll ever own M2M or their songs. **

I looked over longingly at the boy whose locker was down the hall. There were a few guys surrounding him, shielding my desperate look from being noticed. Things had been like this since the middle of eighth grade. I was now a sophomore. Sad, I know.

Now y'all are wondering why I haven't just told him how I feel or try to move on. Well, I've tried. But all my attempts at getting over him have left me dumped, or stood up.

I don't wanna love him, I just do. I feel as though something could go wrong if we started dating. He used to like me back in middle school, when I _didn't_ like him. Then, right as I was ready to tell him my feelings, he introduced me to his girlfriend. I've never felt confident enough to try it again.

My best friend stood next to me, happily chatting about my concert from last Friday night. I nodded and pretended to be listening.

Suddenly, his friends left and he was looking my way. I quickly averted my eyes back into my locker before he noticed. I heard him close his locker and his footsteps approach me. I pretended my stomach hadn't flipped.

When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I masterfully put on a confused look, then changed it to a frown when I saw who it was. There he stood, Jake Ryan. Teen heartthrob movie star that everyone wanted to date.

"Hi Jake," I said dryly as I turned back to my locker and started sifting through my mountainous pile of books that cluttered it. At least I had a top locker so I wouldn't have to worry that he was looking at my butt.

"Hey Miley," he said in a tone that I prayed wasn't dreamy. If he still had feelings for me, I'd lose all of this miraculous self control. "I just wanted to, uh, give you this. It's an invitation to my sixteenth birthday party." He held out an envelope that I was obviously meant to take.

When I looked at it skeptically, he could tell I was about to object. "Lilly and Oliver can come too. This is actually for all three of you." Upon hearing this, Lilly came out of her respectful silence and snatched the card. I could see the laughter in Jake's gorgeous jade green eyes.

"Miley, can we go?! Please Miley, please?!" Lilly pleaded bouncing up and down, gripping fiercely onto my arm.

"I don't know…" I answered tentatively. I didn't wanna disappoint my two best friends (I knew Oliver would want to go too) and Jake looked a little expectant. Well, knowing his parties there'll be a lot of people there. I'd probably only have to talk to him for a few minutes. And I could never shoot down Lilly's puppy-dog look.

"I guess," I finally breathed out reluctantly. I had a bad feeling about this.

"YAY!" Lilly shouted, pulling me into a death grip.

"Lilly… Can't… breathe," I barely choked out. She pulled away looking guilty.

"Sorry."

"Well, see ya later." Jake waved walking away. I managed out a small I roll.

Just before Lilly could start her whispered squeals, Oliver came over. "Hey, what was with the screaming?" he asked bemusedly.

"Miley got us invited to Jake's sweet sixteen!" Lilly squealed from her place right next to him.

"No I didn't. He was gonna invite you anyways. He was just saving trees by putting us all on one card," I corrected before Oliver squeezed the fresh air out of my lungs.

"Really?! Wow, this is so cool!" Oliver raved in a whisper. Well, at least he wasn't giving us more stares than we already had.

"Whatever. He still makes me sick," I lied. My friends wouldn't believe me when I told them that I was over him those countless times, so I made sure to remind them.

"You're sick?!" a nasally voice asked me from my left. "Aw, I can't stand germs!" Dandruff Danny shouted, running down the hallway waving his books in the air. It took all my will not to laugh, and keep the disgusted look on my face.

On the night of Jake's party, I couldn't help but slip into Hannah's closet and search her wardrobe.

I finally settled on a light blue, sparkly top whose only sleeves were the two small strings that tied around my neck. I grabbed white mini skirt to go along, and light blue BCBG sandals with the letters BCBG written in white on them.

The party was at Rico's, which wasn't surprising considering he was getting free tutoring from the kid. Well, Rico offered to do it for free, but Jake declined and said it'd only be fair if he paid. This I heard in the girls' locker room where he became the charitable zombie slayer, insisting on paying a little kid.

I pulled my brown hair, which was straight until about midway when it started flipping out, into a high ponytail. I grabbed my mother's necklace. It was her birthstone, aquamarine, in a small white flower that was in the middle of the necklace. Light blue and white puka shells surrounded it.

I slipped the matching bracelet and anklet on and grabbed a white purse. Then I was ready to go. All I needed were Lilly and Oliver. They're probably off somewhere making out.

--

I can't believe Miley agreed to come to my birthday party! Ok, I sound like a little school boy who was just given a hundred bucks for a toy store. Stay calm. She's just a girl.

An amazing, beautiful, down-to-Earth female. Ugh, I just used the word female. Here, I'll say chick. And sound like a retard. Maybe I'll just shut up. Really, does the phrase, 'Amazing, beautiful, down-to-Earth chick' scream 'Date me'? That's what I thought.

It was the night of my party. I had to make sure that I looked extra good. For Miley… and all my other guests whose opinions don't matter as much.

I dried off from my shower and went into my walk-in closet (no I'm not gay, I just own a lot of clothes) and turned to my American Eagle section.

I grabbed my pair of walnut khaki cargo surf shorts off my rack and put them on; over a pair of boxers, duh!

Next I pulled my harbor blue standout tee with a light gray eagle off its hanger and onto my body.

Not seeing any good shirts, I went to the Abercrombie section of my closet and started searching. Not finding anything good enough there, I went to Hollister. There I found a medium blue, thinly striped button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I did the buttons to the third one up, leaving the top two undone as well as the bottom one.

I went over to my necklaces (no, not diamond) and decided on the twill rope one with a seagull pendant. I also grabbed my leather band bracelet with a metal doin clasp. Wow Hollister can really come through for the extra stuff. Like cologne. They even named one after me! And it smells really good. I hope Miley likes it.

I slid into a pair of white fabric flip flops, still from Hollister and, after flipping my light blonde hair once more to the right, left towards Rico's.

When I got there, I was impressed. Rico had really outdone himself. There were strings of lights hooked from over the bathrooms to the roof of the shack. More tables were set up and they were each adorned with light blue table cloths and sea green candles in the middle. A stage was set up for the DJ, who was currently testing his microphone. It works. Ow…

Guests started arriving at around six thirty, and the sun was starting to set. I invited a few of my close celebrity friends, but not too many. I knew how star struck the kids at school would get.

Everyone was wearing slightly dressy beach clothes, which is what I'd specified on the invitations. This was being filmed for MTV's sweet sixteen. I didn't want just swimsuits and cover ups.

Rico had absolutely no charge for his troubles; being on TV was enough payment for him. Well, actually, he hid from the camera in the one place it couldn't get him… right behind it. He was a tad camera shy. But his restaurant was getting loads of publicity. Everyone would wanna eat at the place where Jake Ryan had his sweet sixteen. The kid's words, not mine.

At around seven, I started to panic. But that was me; I panic too quickly. Miley hadn't shown yet, but at least Lilly and Oliver hadn't either. If they showed without her I'd be paranoid.

I was pacing around, plastering on a phony smile when someone would walk by. They'd try to strike up a conversation, and if it was someone from school I knew it was just for the camera. But I'd politely excuse myself to the bathroom.

Finally, after what felt like hours, I saw her arrive! In Oliver's silver corvette. I think it was a gift from his rich grandparents, or something, a few weeks ago for his birthday.

--

Wow, this place is packed! How did Rico fit them all in. I'm guessing we were the last people to arrive. The bouncer checked us in and we headed straight over to the bar to make fun of my brother. However, Jake stopped us.

"Hey, glad you could come!" he shouted over the music.

"Great party!" Oliver shouted back though we had just arrived. "We woulda been here sooner, but Lilly couldn't decide on what to wear!"

This earned him a slap to the arm. He winced and rubbed the spot his girlfriend had just hit. I giggled slightly at Oliver's expense. He glared at me.

Jake noticed the bag in my hands, and said, while pointing to the part of the stage not occupied by the DJ, "You can put the over in that pile."

Oliver took the bag over there -it was out combined gift- while Lilly and I stayed by Jake. "Whoa, they're gonna be showing this party on Sweet Sixteen?!" Lilly asked, noticing the cameras labeled 'MTV: Sweet Sixteen'.

"Uh-huh!" That music is REALLY loud! I couldn't help but notice his outfit. He looked amazing! Stop it Miley! You're trying to get over him! I knew this was a bad idea…

About a half hour later, a slow song begins to play. Oliver walks around so he's facing Lilly.

"Would you like to dance?" He offered her his hand. She giggled, but looked aver at me.

"Go ahead," I said airily, waving my hand out at the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the floor. I was now standing alone at the bar, sipping on some fruit punch I'd made my brother bring me. The lyrics started on the song.

_I lie awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I've only got you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

I'd turned to face my brother, who was wiping the counter. I couldn't stand looking at all those happy couples out there. Why couldn't I just move on?! A voice from behind me asked gently, "Do you wanna dance?"

I turned to look into the hopeful eyes of Jake Ryan, his hair blowing to the right in the gently breeze. My heart skipped a beat, and I tried to ignore it.

"Why me?" asked softly and curiously.

"Why not you?" he reiterated, a small smirk playing on his lips. I couldn't suppress a little smile from breaking out on mine.

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

"Oh, now I see things perfectly." He laughed at my sarcastic remark. He still held his hand out to me. I looked at it tentatively. What could one dance do?

"Come on," he pleaded in a humorous tone. "I don't bite."

I laughed a little. "I suppose," I said making it sound reluctant as I placed my small hand in his. He smiled and led me out onto the floor.

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy _

_I love you_

_Like I never, ever loved no one_

_Before you_

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

I had my arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, and his hands rested comfortably on my hips. We started to slowly move with the music, just like everybody else on the sand.

--

I can't believe I'd actually convinced her to come out here! Maybe luck was finally warming up to me; and Miley too.

"So, looks like you had a nice turnout," Miley noted, looking around at the hundred-or-so people surrounding us. But in my mind it was just me and her… and this song.

"Yeah, well you know how it is. These kids just see the word 'televised' and they're there." She nodded in agreement.

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy _

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy_

_I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay_

_Right beside you_

"Oh I'm completely surprised that Amber and Ashley are here," she said sarcastically. But I still looked confused. So she added a false pitiful tone, "I heard one of them broke their nail in gym today." I laughed.

"So, why'd you wanna dance with me?" she asked quizzically. Dang, I hoped she'd forgotten.

"Well, why not. I mean, you were lonely, and I did NOT want to dance with one of the psycho clones," I answered, referring to Amber and Ashley. When I noticed her slightly disappointed look (which is weird cause I thought she couldn't stand me) I added, "And because you're real."

_I used to write your name_

_I'd put it in a frame_

_And sometimes I think I'd hear you call_

_Right from my bedroom wall_

_You'd stay a little while_

_And touch me with your smile_

_What can I say to make you mine?_

_To reach out for you in time_

She looked up, puzzled. "Wait, what do you mean real? Like, as in this is still my original body and face, or as in down to earth?"

"Mm, both." I answered truthfully. It's obvious she tried to hide it, but I saw her cheeks start to redden as she suppressed an obvious grin. "And you're also pretty, and smart, and funny."

"Yeah, me embarrassing myself must really be a hoot."

"No, not that," I assured, bending my head down to make her look in my eyes. "Just your sarcastic comments, and those weird southern sayings." She didn't appear to realize this, but she'd started playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. My heart skipped a few beats.

The corner of her mouth twitched upward. "And especially that you treat me normal."

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy _

_I love you_

_Like I never, ever loved no one_

_Before you_

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too _

_(tell me you love me too)_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy _

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy_

_I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay_

_Right beside you_

After a while of just dancing, I asked something that had been bugging me for the longest time. "Miley, how come you hate me?"

--

Wow, that was subtle. "My ego's not as big as it used to be," he added, obviously feeling me tense.

I couldn't stop the little laugh that came out. "Jake, it's not that… anymore."

"Than what?" he asked desperately though not demanding.

"I dunno. I guess, I just… I'm,"

I lost my train of thought. I didn't want to tell him how I feel. I just didn't. And if I told him I'm scared, he'd ask why. Then I'd have to say that I'm scared of falling too hard for him, and then having it crushed when he leaves for a movie or a supermodel. I'm scared of falling in love with you, Jake Ryan. Now to vocalize that sentence.

"Just what?" he asked gently. God you smell good. I had to bite my lip from saying that aloud. He's so sweet.

"I'm just scared, ok?" I admitted.

_Oh pretty boy, (oh pretty boy) _

_Say you love me too_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy _

_I love you_

_Like I never, ever loved no one_

_Before you_

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too _

_(tell me you love me too)_

"Scared, of what?" he asked now utterly perplexed. I could see it in his eyes.

"Scared that if I don't pretend to despise you… I'll fall in love with you."

--

Oh. My. Damn! Did she just say what I thought she said?! No one pinch me!

She was looking at her shoes, obviously ashamed of what she said. Though I don't know why. Wasn't it obvious how I felt?

"Seriously?!" She nodded despite herself. "How long have you felt like this?"

She sniffled a little, and I was afraid she'd start crying. I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't deal with crying girls. Especially not her.

"Since eighth grade," she admitted sounding sheepish. Wow, that long?! All this time she coulda been mine?

"Miley," I removed one hand from her side and placed it's index finger under her chin; tilting it upward so her cerulean eyes locked onto my jade ones. "I'm never gonna break your heart."

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy _

_I need you_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy_

_I do_

"How do I know that?" she asked, though I could see doubt at her own question forming in her eyes as she stared into the depths of mine. I smiled slightly at her.

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay_

_Right beside you_

And I leaned down and placed my lips right on top of hers.

--

I was shocked at first by his actions, but soon decided to respond. His hand moved down to my neck, holding me to him. Not that I'd go anywhere if he let go.

Suddenly there was clapping. Why was there clapping?! We pulled apart to see nearly every guest looking at us; clapping and whistling. The cameras were zoomed in on us and I blushed fiercely.

Jake leaned down and whispered softly in my ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He pulled back and looked into my soft eyes, searching for an answer. My eyes were still wide as I slowly nodded my head up and down. His smile went from ear to ear. He pulled me into a tight hug. But this one I wouldn't tell him I was suffocating. I liked this proximity.

**Ok, this came to me the other night. It would've been up yesterday, but I had to go to bed. Stupid school bedtimes! Please review. Oh, and check out my poll and Fox Trot by BeMySpiderman! Thank you!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


End file.
